


"¿Confías en mí?"

by SpaceBug136



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, Español | Spanish, First Time, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lime, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Short & Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBug136/pseuds/SpaceBug136
Summary: Snufkin quiere hacer todo más agradable para Moomin, pero también se encuentra con inseguridades.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Kudos: 4





	"¿Confías en mí?"

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble que hice para el flufftober y como me gustó mucho quise publicarlo por separado. 
> 
> Realmente solo es lo previo y no se llega a mostrar el acto.
> 
> Human! AU

Sus besos se habían vuelto más largos y profundos, degustando el sabor del otro con placer y suspirando entre cada beso, Snufkin se encontraba sobre Moomin con sus piernas a cada costado de su cintura, las manos del albino se enredaban entre sus cabellos y ambos disfrutaban del momento tan íntimo que estaban teniendo. Las caricias eran delicadas y lentas como si tuvieran miedo de romper la piel del otro, las yemas de sus dedos se paseaban en diferentes tramos sobres la piel contraria, Snufkin disfrutaba a su totalidad sentir la lechosa piel de Moomin bajo su tacto. Por cada segundo sentía que la temperatura aumentaba, su propio cuerpo se sentía caliente por lo que se quitó la bufanda con un movimiento rápido y entorpecido.

—¿Estás seguro de continuar?—pregunta Moomin rompiendo con el beso. Mira intrigado al otro con sus redondos ojos azules y la blanca tez de su cara coloreada en carmín.

—Por supuesto.—afirma acomodándose mejor sobre su cuerpo, un suspiro se le escapa al albino por la fricción.—¿Tú estás seguro?

—Sí, solo estoy nervioso.

Era la primera vez de Moomin. Era entendible el que se sintiera nervioso, incluso se veía tímido, pero con ganas de más. En cambio Snufkin ya era un tanto experimentado, sabía lo que estaba haciendo y quería hacer disfrutar por completo al chico que tenía debajo de él. Realiza otro movimiento y un sonido ahogado sale de la garganta ajena, ve que cubre su boca avergonzado.

—No te sientas nervioso, tampoco seas tímido. Estamos solos… Quiero escucharte.

Moomin asiente y quita sus manos permitiendo que los audibles suspiros resonaran en la habitación. La figura del de hebras blanquecinas era hermosa, siempre había gustado de él y tenerlo en esta situación revolvía su interior en un buen sentido. No estaba seguro de qué debía pensar, realmente dejó de hacerlo en cuanto pudo posicionarse sobre él, todo esto lo dejaba en un éxtasis que nunca antes había sentido, y es que a Moomin lo amaba con todo su corazón, ciertamente todo esto era emocionante, poder tener algo tan banal como su primera vez y saber que era porque los dos se amaban era algo que nublaba sus pensamientos. Acerca sus labios a su cuello y reparte besos en aquella zona haciendo que los ojos del otro se cerraran y alzara la barbilla para dejarle más espacio. Entonces una pequeña espina de inseguridad se le clava, no quería estar presionándolo para hacer esto, quería que en todo momento fuera consensual.

—Moomin, ¿realmente estás seguro de esto?

—Claro, ¿por qué lo dudas?—no tiene una respuesta concreta para darle—Oye, si no quisiera esto ya te lo habría dicho.—dice con voz suave y una mirada dulce—¿Confías en mí y mi capacidad de decidir si esto es lo que quiero?

—¿Ah?

—¿Confías en mí?

Ahora es Snufkin quien asiente, le gusta verlo tan decidido. Es sorprendido con el beso que Moomin deposita en sus labios, los dos se dejan llevar por las direcciones que sus corazones dictan, finalmente se dejan consumir con todo eso que los llevó a esta situación y se entregan el uno al otro sintiéndose más que felices.


End file.
